Ōkami to hoka no Megami
by PocketSnails
Summary: "Wolf and other Goddess" Wolf goddess of the sun Amaterasu has found herself brought to a mysterious land, unable to revert to her wolf form. With two mysterious allies who saved her life. Ammy must find a way back home.
1. Ōkami to hoka no Megami

**So…I get it. You're all probably wondering why I've decided to start a new story, rather than deciding to continue one of the other two after like, a one thousand year hiatus. Long story short, old flash drive broke; a lot of stuff I had saved for those two was stored on it, including incomplete chapters. There is somewhere I can go where the guy will be able to retrieve those documents on my computer, but we're not financially able at the moment. **

**On the bright side, I was looking through Microsoft Word the other day and actually found that the document with a lot of the plot ideas for my **_**Pokémon Adventures **_**series was still there, so I retrieved that at least. Any who, while I decide what to do with the other series', I'm starting this because a friend posted something that reminded me about this: I started the first chapter for this long ago, and it was the first fan fiction I ever thought about writing. And again, thanks to that friend, I'm ready to post it.**

**So, I want you to all kick back, relax, and enjoy this…**

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Okami **_**or **_**Spice and Wolf**_**.**

xXxXxXxXx

_狼と他の女神_

_Ōkami to hoka no Megami_

_Wolf and other Goddess_

xXxXxXxXx

I ran through the plains of Nippon – Shinshu Field, to be exact. My Reflector, Solar Flare, was on my back, my Rosary, Tundra Beads circling around me, and I had my Glaive, Thunder Edge, tucked away out of sight. After running for a while, I eventually arrived at a cliff overlooking the ocean, where a shrine to the Moon Cave now sat on the coast. Or should I say, there _was supposed _to be a shrine where the entrance to the Moon Cave used to be. Now, there was what appeared to be a portal. I let out a mighty howl, then quickly ran down to it. When I arrived, I could feel a cold air coming from it, much colder than even the farthest northern reaches of Nippon itself. Suddenly, I heard movement behind me. I quickly turned, and was face-to-face with…_Imps?! _I had to do a double take.

_I've defeated Orochi and Yami…why are there still Imps around? _I thought to myself.

Whatever the case, they chose to mess with the wrong wolf today. But, just as I was about to attack them, one of them quickly rammed into me, knocking me into the portal.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up some time later. I looked up into the sky, noticing the moon directly overhead. I tried to let out a howl, but was surprised and confused when a feminine grunt came out. I quickly looked down, and realized…that I was human! I looked around some more, and while I did have a human body, I maintained my white hair, wolf ears, tail, and fangs. I was completely nude, except for a blanket wrapped around me, my weapons, paint brush, and ink pots nowhere to be found.

_I gotta find out what happened… _I thought to myself.

I slowly stood up, but soon quickly fainted, unused to walking on two legs.

xXxXxXxXx

"_What should we do with her?" _My eyes were still closed, but I was slowly regaining consciousness. I could hear voices – the first one male.

"_I'm not sure Lawrence." _A female this time. _"We can't spare the room – much less supplies."_

"_How could you say that Holo?! She was near dead when we found her!"_

"_Sorry. I…I shouldn't have said that. But really – what can we do?"_

"_I'm not sure…"_

I slowly sat up, still nude, except now I was under bed sheets. I looked around the room, and saw a silver-haired man, possibly in his mid-twenties, dressed in traveling clothes, along with a young, adolescent, brownish-orange-haired girl, dressed in long, baggy clothing, a hood on her head.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head." The man – Lawrence, I presumed – said to me.

"How are you feeling?" The woman – Holo? – asked me. She had a very proper and foreign accent – more foreign than the man's.

"I…I'm not sure…" I responded. _So that's how I sound as a human. _I thought to myself.

"What's your name? Where are you from? I'm Holo, this is Lawrence." The girl asked me.

"My-my name is Amaterasu…I'm from a land called the Celesti- I'm from a land called Nippon." I said, stopping myself, deciding that mortals must not know of my divine origin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm from a place called Yoitsu." Holo responded. Lawrence gave her a stern look, as if that was information they weren't too keen on giving people.

"Oh, don't give me that look Lawrence! Look at her ears! And _tail_! It's clearly obvious that she is of the same origins as I!" As if in defiance, she took her hood off, revealing wolf ears.

I paused, shocked. Clearly, Holo was a goddess as well as I.

"Where am I?" I finally demanded, it obvious that I was no longer in Nippon.

"You're in a town called Nyohhira," Lawrence responded, "it lies in the far north of the Nation of Ploania. To the far south is the Nation of Trenni. This continent is nowhere near your Nippon – I've never even heard of the place."

"Nor have I." Holo added. "Please, tell us more about you. We need more information if we are to help you try to return to your home."

I thought for a moment. Could I trust these two? They seemed truthful…I sighed.

"My name is Amaterasu. I am the wolf goddess of the Sun. I am the reincarnation of the great Shiranui, who one hundred years ago, defeated the eight headed dragon, Orochi. Then, I was reincarnated by the wood spirit Sakuya to fight Orochi again. After I defeated him, I went out to defeat the lord of darkness himself, Yami. For a while, there was peace across the land. I thought we would be safe for good. But, last night, I noticed a portal on the coast, and I was attacked by imps – servants of the darkness. They pushed me through the portal, and I awoke in an alleyway in this human form. Then I fainted, and woke up here."

I finished, and let them think about my words.

"It may be possible that those of darkness may have created a portal to send you to our world," Holo said, "though for what reason, I am unsure."

"Whatever the case, we need to go get supplies Holo." Lawrence said, interrupting everything. "This inn won't survive on two goddesses and a merchant alone."

"Right." She replied. "Amaterasu, do you wish to come with us? Obviously, you'll need clothes."

"Sure. I might as well get used to this new world." I said. "And call me Ammy."

"Great." Holo said. "I'll get you some clothes." She said walking over to dresser on the other side of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

We walked down the street, Holo and Lawrence having a conversation about mercantilism and business at the inn. I was behind them, admiring the town around me. Holo had eventually gotten me baggy clothing almost exactly like hers, just in different colors. While we were walking, I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. The two of them continued walking, and I rushed over to a familiar alleyway. On the ground, I found nothing other than Solar Flare, Tundra Beads, Thunder Edge my brush, and my ink pots. I picked them all up. I put Thunder Edge into a scabbard that was next to it and wrapped it around my waist. I put Solar Flare on my back, careful to have my cloak cover it up. As for Tundra Beads, I wrapped them around my neck, and they appeared as a beautiful necklace. Finally, I put the ink pots on one side of my belt and the paint brush opposite Thunder Edge. I quickly caught up to my two hosts and told them the good news. Things are starting to look up for me in this new land…

xXxXxXxXx

**Well, I personally think that turned out great. Now for you guys' opinion.**

**P.S – I swear I'll update this more often than **_**Pokémon Adventures **_**and **_**Poké-People.**_

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	2. Ōkami to Tekitai Deai

**Well, only thing I gotta say…wish I had a Japanese keyboard or something. Would make writing these chapters easier…**

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Okami **_**or **_**Spice and Wolf**_

xXxXxXxXx

_狼と他の女神_

_Ōkami to hoka no Megami_

_Wolf and other Goddess_

xXxXxXxXx

We walked around the market a bit more, and I must say, this place is stranger than any city in Nippon…and more lively, I'd say.

At the very least I could generally tell by the accents of those around me that we were west, very far west. So, at least I had a geographic way of looking at this. As for my location in time – that remained to be seen. Mind you, gold and silver were still being used as currency, so maybe a bit older then my time? I really don't know. Suddenly, while we purchasing food, I heard a commotion and turned.

From my position, I couldn't necessarily tell, though it appeared to be an auction of sorts.

"Holo, Lawrence, what is going on here?" I asked the two of them, having never encountered an auction of such magnitude.

"Hmmm. Looks like something's being sold – and from the looks of it, something very valuable." Lawrence replied.

I mulled over his words, looking at the area of auction. It appeared to be a very large object, though an immense piece of cloth covered it up. I could just hear the yelling, back and forth – people were offering their houses, their clothes, their shops, every last cent they had…but for what?

"45 Lumione gold coins!" One man yelled out. Everyone paused.

"Going once!" The auctioneer. "Going twice!" 45 gold coins?! That's outrageous!

"75! Lumione. Gold. Coins." Another man. This time, an audible gasp in the audience.

"Going once! Going twice! Sold, for 75 Lumione gold coins!"

I watched as angry buyers walked away from the area, leaving it almost deserted. A man in black was all that was left, carrying a box with what I could only guess were the seventy-five coins in it, as apparent by the jingling sound when he moved.

"Excuse me Lawrence; I'm not exactly familiar with your currency. How much is seventy-five Lumione gold exactly?" I asked him.

"Well," he started, taking out one silver coin from his pocket, "this is a Trenni silver coin. One person can live modestly for several days just off this one coin. One Lumione gold coin is equivalent to thirty-four Trenni silver coins."

I quickly did the math in my head. "That's 2550 silver coins! That auctioneer will live like a king for weeks, possibly months, even years!"

"Exactly. Where the buyer got all those coins though…that's a real mystery." Holo responded.

I looked back, the buyer having now reached the auctioneer. He handed the money to the auctioneer, the latter congratulating the former. Then, the cloth was removed, and my eyes widened in shock and surprise, as it was…it was…

"_Yamato no Orochi._" The buyer said aloud. "Pretty impressive statue of the beast, if I do say so."

…Orochi. The enemy that my past self, Shiranui, had slain…the enemy that I had to slay myself after being dormant for a century. But, was it really only a statue? No, it had to be more. The thought made me sick, and I could feel myself ready to throw up. Apparently, my disgust was noticeable, as I felt Holo's hand on my back.

"Hey, you okay Ammy?" She asked me.

I turned to her, Lawrence beside her as well, and I explained everything to them.

"It's probably a coincidence," Lawrence said, "you're the only one who came through that portal."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't another portal prior to me arriving!" I snapped at them. "I'm gonna go talk to that buyer." I said, walking over to him.

"Excuse me, sir." I began. "Might I ask your name and origin? You don't appear from around here."

"Oh, uh, me?" The man, his voice dark and mysterious now that he wasn't yelling for auction purposes. "My name is Tokoyami. I come from a faraway kingdom known as Sumeragi."

"Uh-huh…might I ask why you wish to purchase this statue?"

"It's very…historical." He replied. I decided to end my questioning and walked away.

"Well?" Holo said when I got back, clearly wanting to know what happened.

"Nothing suspicious." I said back.

"Well, we should return to the inn." Lawrence said. "It's going to get dark soon."

"Agreed." We said together.

xXxXxXxXx

I lay on my bed, moonlight shining through the window. I was in a room not that far from Holo and Lawrence, one that they reserved for important guests. I closed my eyes, trying my best to get some sleep. After I don't know how long, I heard something outside. I slowly sat up and looked outside the window, not noticing anything.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and threw me across the street, my body flying through and breaking a support pillar on the other building. The wind was knocked out of me, and I slowly began to get up, blood coming from multiple wounds in my body, a simple shirt and shorts as my only clothing.

My vision was fuzzy at first, but I could just barely make out a group of about five Imps around me.

"_So, I'm not the only one who went through that portal. The darkness followed me here…" _I thought to myself.

I stood up, but could barely keep my balance, and one of them quickly wrapped his hand around my neck, pinning me to the wall, holding me about a foot or so off the ground. Another one walked up, balling its hand up into a fist. It then punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me again, making it to where I could barely breathe. I also tried to call out for help but couldn't.

The Imp punched me in the stomach again, this time with enough force to make me cough up a little blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see another walking up, holding what appeared to be a dagger. It pressed the weapon against my throat, nicking my neck with the tip slightly, drawing more blood.

"_Shit…looks like this I how I die…" _I thought to myself. _"Far away from home, in a weakened form, being attacked by some worthless Imps…"_

Just as I thought the Imp was fixing to draw the blade across my throat…

"Amaterasu! Catch!" …I heard Holo's voice yell out, and saw: My Celestial Brush and belt with ink pots flying through the air.

I caught the brush and quickly drew a straight, horizontal line in the air just in front of the blade wielding Imp, the Power Slash technique cutting through the Imp and killing it. I kicked out at the one holding me, falling to my feet, ready for battle.

As another Imp began to converge on me, I noticed a wall torch on one of the buildings.

"Inferno!" I yelled out, drawing a line from the torch to the Imp, lighting it ablaze. I noticed two more on my left, and the one who pinned me was rushing towards me.

"Veil of Mist!" I called, drawing two horizontal lines over the single Imp, slowing it to a snail's pace. I realized my brush was dry and quickly dipped it into an ink pot.

"Cherry Bomb!" I drew the shape of the bomb over the other two Imps, blowing them up in an explosion of fireworks. I saw the other Imp had been restored to regular speed, and turned to it.

"Power Slash!" I yelled out the final attack, the slash in the air killing it instantly.

I looked around me, panting heavily as the bodies of the dead Imps slowly disappeared. As I saw Holo and Lawrence running out of the inn, I slowly realized how much blood I'd been losing, and felt myself falling, and fainted.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up some time after, the sun barely rising. Holo and Lawrence sat down on two chairs that were in the room.

"Hey, you okay? That battle looked like it took a lot of you." Holo said to me.

"I'm fine. It's just, the blood loss…" I replied.

"Well, you're lucky that I was able to find medical supplies, and that Holo had some knowledge of how to apply most of it." Lawrence added.

"Thanks both of you." I said. "That's twice that I owe my life to the two of you. And well," I began, changing the subject, "looks like I was right about the darkness following me to your world."

"Yep, you were." Holo said. "But we checked – that "statue" of Orochi is no longer there."

"Really? Tokoyami has no clue what he's gotten himself into…" I said, sighing.

"Right. Also, what are we gonna do? Clearly they know where you're staying at…what if you're caught off guard again? What if it's stronger enemies? What if me and Holo don't react fast enough?" Lawrence, said, clearly paranoid.

"We let someone else take control of the inn and we run." Holo suggested.

"What?" Lawrence said, surprised. "W-we can't. After all that we went through to get this place Holo…we can't just give it away."

"I can just leave." I said. "The only reason those Imps beat me so badly was because I was unarmed. If I had all my equipment, things would've gone a lot differently…I'll make sure that I'll sleep with my equipment when I leave – I don't need to burden you."

"No, Lawrence is right. You can stay here with us Ammy. We'll make sure you're not hurt." Holo interjected.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." They both said together.

"Fine. I'll stay a permanent resident here." I told them.

"Thank you. It would pain us if you were hurt." Holo told me.

"You're welcome. "I responded.

xXxXxXxXx

While Amaterasu was enjoying her new life, another person was bringing an old ally back from the dead.

The man from before – Tokoyami – who had bought the statue, now stood in front of his prize.

"O great Orochi," he began, his voice booming around in the dark cave, "I have come here to revive you from this frozen form!" He threw dust out of his hand, it settling on the statue. "Rise Orochi! Rise to reclaim your great power!"

Slowly, cracks of bright light began to form on the statue. Pieces started to fall off, and certain areas began moving slightly as well. Suddenly, everything just exploded off, and Orochi stood there, alive, in his terrifying form.

"O great Master, you have revived me! And for what purpose?" The giant serpent said to his 'master.'

"Orochi, as you may know, the plan to bring Amaterasu into this world to cripple her has worked, though she has gained powerful allies!"

"Allies?! In such a weak world? Ohoho, they must be quite petty! They do not know what they are dealing with!"

"Unfortunately Orochi, one of those allies is a wolf goddess herself. Her power I am not sure of." He paused. "Yet, I have discovered a way to hit her hard and close to home."

"Really, and what is this plan of yours?!" The latter replied.

In response, the former made an orb of smoke appear in the air. It started to glow in the center, still smoky around the edges, an image forming in it, akin to that of a crystal ball. In it, the image of a young, adolescent girl, with brownish-orange hair, light skin, and red eyes.

"Hmmm. Is this the goddess you speak of?" Orochi asked.

"Hehehe. You'll find out soon enough Orochi. But be careful – the church is also after this girl for crimes she has committed. Also, I don't think this world is ready for you and I to reveal ourselves – so have a team of Imps go after her." Tokoyami replied.

"As you wish Master. We'll kill that mutt _bitch _Amaterasu yet!"

"Yes, yes we will…"

The maniacal laughter of the two fiends echoed throughout the deep cave.

xXxXxXxXx

**Hehe. Not even that far in and I'm throwing in twists already.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	3. Ōkami to Nazo no Shōjo

**Huh. Writing this, along with the creative juices flowing, has made me really want to get back into both series. Think it's about I finished Okami/Okamiden and re-watched Spice and Wolf. Oh, and I'll also add that it's annoying that the Spice and Wolf wiki is so underdeveloped compared to other wikis. Hard to get information…**

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Okami **_**or **_**Spice and Wolf**_**.**

xXxXxXxXx

_狼と他の女神_

_Ōkami to hoka no Megami_

_Wolf and other Goddess_

xXxXxXxXx

The girl ran through the streets of Ruvenheigen, the freezing rain hitting her skin that was not covered by her cloak.

"_Damn it, I'm gonna catch pneumonia if I can't get out of this…" _she thought to herself.

She continued to run, trying her hardest to not slip. She quickly turned a corner, and cursed herself as she saw a group of people from the church. They quickly turned, practically blinding her with their lanterns.

"Hey, you there! Freeze!" One of them called out to her.

"_Over my dead body…_" she thought to herself, doing an about face and running off.

As she ran, she could hear them following, her feet and theirs splashing in the puddles of water. She quickly made a sharp turn, but twisted her ankle on it, falling in a huge puddle of water, screaming during her descent.

She turned around, seeing the church members turning the corner themselves, when suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown through an upper story window, blinding them. The girl slowly got up, snickering as she ran some more, walking through a hidden door in the wall.

"_Thanks a lot good friend. Saved my life yet again._" She thought, going up the stairway to the bedroom.

When she got there, another girl was sitting on the bed; having already closed the window that she threw the smoke bomb out of, already quickly making another.

"Hey Norah." The girl on the bed responded, her voice young and soft-spoken. "Glad to see you're safe."

The other girl didn't respond, quickly rushing over and kissing the one on the bed.

"All thanks to you love. If it weren't for you and your smoke bombs…"

"I know." The other said, interrupting Norah. "You wouldn't have lasted this long if it weren't for me."

"Exactly." Norah responded. "So, what should we do? We both know that I won't last in this city for long. They'll eventually catch me, and you probably won't be around to save me when they do."

"That's what I need to talk to you about: We'll leave in a few minutes."

"Wh-what?!" Norah asked, shocked.

"Yes, we leave now. Like you said, they'll find you eventually. You need to leave now, under the cover of both night and barely visible conditions."

"But where would I go love? It's not like the church's influence stops when we reach the walls of Ruvenheigen. I'm wanted throughout the entire nation of Trenni."

"That's why you're not gonna stay in Trenni. I'll stay here and try to lead the church astray. As for you…"

"What?"

"…you'll head north. Past the Roam River, to the farthest reaches of the Nation of Ploania…to the far Northern town of Nyohhira."

"Wait. Nyohhira? That means…"

"Yes. You'll finally get to see them after all this time."

"But I don't wanna go without you! You're my one true love! I want us to make this journey together, like they did!"

"Look Norah, we can't! I'll meet you there eventually, but we have to split up if you have any chance of making it! I'm doing it because I love you! Understand?"

Norah paused, a little frightened that the soft-spoken girl raised her voice at her. Finally, she responded.

"O…okay. I'll see you there."

"Good. Now get into some warm clothing, and some thick clothing. It'll only get colder as you go north. You don't need to die of hypothermia before you reach Nyohhira."

"Right…I'm assuming we'll be burning this place down as well?"

"Yes, but don't fret – we'll rebuild in the north."

"Okay."

Norah slowly began to strip her clothing off to change, silently saying good-bye to her home.

xXxXxXxXx

I stood there in the market, watching the snow fall. Holo had informed me that it will start to fall harder as it gets colder. Lawrence then informed me of the fact that Nyohhira is well known for its hot springs, so I'll be able to keep warm that way.

Ever since the incident where I was attacked by the Imps, I actually got to thinking, and decided that I should find some way to pay back Holo and Lawrence while I'm stuck here. And what better way than to start up a merchant's stall? Unfortunately, the downside is that I am not the greatest merchant ever, and the other merchants in the market have better sales pitches, better selections, better customer relationships, and even better prices in some cases.

I sighed as people just continuously walked past my stall, going to other merchants and buying from them.

"_Is this really what all new merchants have to go through?_" I thought to myself, getting more and more annoyed that I have yet to make a single cent since I had set up this stall.

I stared off into the distance a bit more, when suddenly, I saw a girl leaning against the side of a building, looking like she was hurt. I quickly walked away from my stall over to her to see if she was okay.

"Excuse me, are you okay? What's your name?" I asked her.

"I…I…my name is…N-Norah…" she responded.

I sighed to myself.

"_She's gonna die if I don't do something…her skin is ice cold…_" I thought to myself.

I thought a bit more about what I should do. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed disconnected from reality. I quickly looked around, making sure no one was looking at us – there wasn't.

I quickly took out my brush, dipping it into an ink pot, and I quickly began to draw an outline in the air around Norah's body.

"Rejuvenation." I whispered when I connected the end of the outline to the beginning.

I quickly hid my brush and backed away, Norah's body starting to get visibly warmer and healthier. After a few minutes, she stood up, fully healed.

"H-hello? Where am I? Who are you?" She said.

"Hello. My name is Amaterasu. You're in the town of Nyohhira." I responded. "Who are you? What're you doing here?" I asked, already knowing the answer to the first question.

"My name is Norah. I come from a city to the south. I…I'm looking for a…friend." She responded.

"Norah, what is your friend's name? I must know so I can help you."

Right before she was about to speak, a loud booming noise was heard, and we both turned…

…to see a large group of Imps. Except this wasn't _just _the normal Green Imps that I had encountered a week before. Now, there were quite a number of Red Imps dispersed with them, and a trio of Yellow Imps had burst up out of the ground, clearly leading the assault.

I sighed, knowing that I would now have to reveal myself to the people of Nyohhira. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lawrence and Holo, along with some local strongmen trying to push through the crowd of people running. I knew they couldn't get here in time, and I slowly stood up straight, walking towards the large group of Imps.

"Norah," I said, "prepare to witness true power in all its glory." I reached up, unhooking my hood and tossing it off to the side, my ears, tail, and weapons visible to all.

I drew Thunder Edge from its sheathe, and grabbed my Celestial Brush as well.

"I'm not sure what you creatures want with me…but you will not succeed in it today!" I yelled out.

xXxXxXxXx

"NORAH!" The girl yelled out to her lover.

Norah didn't respond, running through the freezing rain, which was pouring down now. It was hard for her to run from having twisted her ankle before, but she was doing her best. Suddenly members of the church stood in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood for this stupid shit!" She screamed out, kicking one of them in the face and throwing down a smoke bomb to run through them.

She heard more screaming…her friend yelling…cries of death…screams of retreat…

"_Damn it, I don't want to leave her behind…but I have to…_" she thought to herself.

As Norah ran, she could just barely see the gates of Ruvenheigen. While they were closed, she knew she had a chance of surviving the fall when she jumped from the high wall…slim as that chance was. But just as she was sure she was home free, she felt the wind get knocked out of her and she fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She looked up, seeing a woman, one with violet eyes, mahogany hair, and impressively pale skin…

"Oh, _you_" Norah spat out in distaste. The woman simply giggled.

"Ohoho, Norah! Must you always distrust me?" She asked, holding her hand out to Norah.

"Tsk. Of course I will. Especially after the stories I've heard of you trying to turn you-know-who over to the church all those years ago." Norah replied icily, though she did grab the other woman's hand to get up.

"Oh, you're still on that? Well listen Norah, we both know I'm reformed – did I not help you when you first arrived here?"

"Touché, but then I met my lovely associate, and you were no longer needed, Chloe."

"Well, I am needed now. She and I did speak, and she actually wishes for me to help bring you to Nyohhira."

"How can I trust you?" Norah asked suspiciously.

"You can't." Chloe responded coldly.

Norah thought for a moment, before…

"Alright. I guess it's my only choice."

"Great! Now let's go!"

Norah and Chloe ran over to the gate, and slowly climbed the ladder up to the top of the wall. They walked to the edge, and stood there, careful not to lose their balance.

"So uh, which of us is going first?" Norah asked.

"Well Norah…" Chloe began.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say: Have nice _trip_!" She grabbed the back of Norah's clothes. "And see you next _fall_!" She threw her off, finishing the bad pun.

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Norah screamed out as she fell.

xXxXxXxXx

**Well, two interesting, new, and mysterious characters. And yes, I did bring the much-hated Chloe back. I know most people don't like her, but I did like the concept of her betraying Lawrence in the anime…despite the writers making her seem like a seductive, cold-hearted, back-stabbing bitch.**

**Just so any of you who are familiar with the **_**Spice and Wolf **_**fandom know, Norah isn't supposed to be the character "Nora Arendt" with the alternate spelling. This Norah in the story is a completely different character from her. Oh, and I've decided the next few chapters will be centered on Norah and her journey north. Why? Because might as well get in character development for her…**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	4. Ōkami to Fukusū no Machibuse

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Okami **_**or **_**Spice and Wolf**_**.**

xXxXxXxXx

_狼と他の女神_

_Ōkami to hoka no Megami_

_Wolf and other Goddess_

xXxXxXxXx

"Fireburst!" I yelled out, drawing an symbolover a trio of Imps, setting them all ablaze.

I went to get some more ink on my brush, surprised when I found that I had only one ink pot left. Had I really been fighting that long? I shook the thought out of my head – there were still more Imps I had yet to eliminate.

I looked around, noticing that I had begun to draw an audience. Whatever. To these people, I was a nobody. My current thoughts were on protecting my friends and an innocent, confused girl. I took a deep breath, new ink on my Celestial Brush, ready to continue this fight.

xXxXxXxXx

The cart rolled across the plains, the horse moving at a moderate speed on the wet and muddy terrain. It was raining, still very cold, practically to the point of hail or ice. The driver stared off into the distance, the rain practically piercing into her skin. She turned around and smacked the wood on the back, where cargo was usually stored, that part now covered by warm, thick blankets.

"Wake up!" She called out.

A low moan was heard, and Norah's head popped out from under the blanket, her clothing now clean.

"Ugh…what happened?" She asked.

"Hehe. Well, you see Norah, after I threw you off the wall, you kind of, went unconscious and hurt your spine. I got you into this cart and quickly left. I examined you while you slept and noticed that you were kind of paralyzed. Try not to move around too much. You're probably in a lot of pain." She told her.

"Right. I guess I believe you Chloe." Norah responded.

"Come on, I wasn't trying to hurt you when I threw you off…"

"Yeah, right. That's why I'm paralyzed now, correct?"

"Look, we were being chased, and we both had to get down quickly, okay? So…sorry."

"Whatever, not like I can really do anything to you right now – I'm paralyzed, and you're my only ride to the North right now."

"Exactly…you know, if I'm correct, Holo used to ride like this with Lawrence, you know, riding in the back hiding under the sheets."

"Don't they hate you?"

There was silence for a few minutes as Chloe didn't respond, knowing the other girl was right. Suddenly Chloe stopped.

"Oh shit…" She said.

"What?" Norah asked, sitting up a little.

As she sat up, she noticed a group of creatures. All of them were monkey-like in appearance. Half of them had small frames, their flesh and muscle a sickly green shade, their tattered green outfit barely being able to cover up said skin. They carried wooden flutes as weapons. The other half had flabby skin and muscles which were crimson red. They're hands and feet tipped with claws. Red vests and shoulder pads hardly gave any protection for their bodies, though they wielded red and yellow shamisens as weapons.

"Norah, I think we're in trouble." Chloe said, visibly scared of the creatures, the sleet not helping as it was slightly blinding the two girls.

Norah sighed. "It's never easy, is it?"

Norah slowly got up, despite her injury, and got out of the cart, putting a sword sheath around her waist and a fan sheath in the small of her back, two things she brought with her before escaping.

"Norah, you're not gonna be able to-"

"Chloe, hush. I got this." Norah interrupted.

She stood in front of the group of enemies, one of the green creatures approaching her.

Norah placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, and as the creature got within range, she quickly pulled out her katana, slicing across the creature's chest, killing it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a red one approaching, and withdrew her tessen fan, throwing it and swiftly killing the enemy before it got too close.

She sliced at and killed another green one, her fan coming back and she caught it in her hand, quickly slicing at the last green one with it. At last, only two red ones remained. They quickly approached, having studied the attack habits of their target. Yet she knew that, sheathing her katana and tessen fan. As soon as they got close, thinking they had an easy target, she quickly drew a pair of kaiken from her sleeves, slicing their necks open and killing them. She then held her hands up and tossed the two daggers in the air, catching them in the sheathes contained in her sleeves.

She smiled as she walked back to the cart, happy that no blood stained the perfectly white hilts of her weapons.

"Whoa. I've never seen you fight before Norah."

"Well I've never had to Chloe."

"I guess. Who taught you to use that weaponry?"

"My friend. The two of us studied weaponry used by the people in a far eastern land long ago, and we made replicas of some of them from the pictures we saw."

"Oh, okay." Chloe said, surprised at her friend's interest in weapons.

"Now can you help me back into the cart? I'm kind of not able to."

"Right." Chloe said, getting down from her seat.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ah!" Norah was knocked back by the enemy's attack, her tessen fan absorbing most of the blow.

It had been a full two weeks since she and Chloe were attacked. Their travels had been quiet since then, but no more. Just as they arrived in the city of Kumersun, they had been attacked yet again, the city ravaged during its annual winter festival. This time though, Norah and Chloe faced two new types of enemies.

Norah quickly tossed her fan upwards, taking down one of them: A slender blue enemy that flew with the use of a kite. These ones were annoying, as they would occasionally land on rooftops out of her reach to recover a little, while she was battered by the enemies below.

The fan's trajectory already set, it curved downwards, and hit an attacker on the ground, cutting them in half. These ones were completely black in color, barley covered by the tattered shogun robes they wore., revealing black hides with thick fur on them. They also sported small drums that would summon human skulls for them, which they then used as projectiles. These were ones that Norah feared, as their exceptional range and much higher than normal health making them difficult to fight.

She panted heavily, the black ones having taken so much out of her as it is. But she wasn't gonna stand down, not while the people of Kumersun were under attack. She took a deep breath, and stood up straight, ready to end this.

She held her hand out in front of her, and a red glyph formed in front of her. She then aimed her hand at the ground, and a yellow one formed around her feet. She then rushed forward, moving at a lightning-fast speed, her katana igniting in a fiery blaze as it passed through the glyph, and she took down the next foe in one slice. She then drew her fan, formed an icy blue glyph, and threw the fan through it. The fan, now covered in ice, flew through the air, cutting through two of the flying ones and a black one, freezing and shattering all three.

Norah stood there, all of her foes defeated. She knew she had to get out of the town though – the weapons were one thing, but her glyphs were another…if anyone knew…

"Chloe, get to the cart. We're leaving." She turned around, telling her friend.

"B-but we just got her…" She replied, surprised and a bit scared of Norah's ability.

"I know. But we also just got attacked. And I kind of just revealed to the whole city that I have amazing powers. We have to go."

"O-okay." She said, knowing that Norah was right.

xXxXxXxXx

Orochi's master entered, standing before the great beast.

"Orochi…I give one simple task – find the girl and take her! And yet, you can't even do that!"

"I am sorry master – but you must understand, the girl is quite a formidable foe."

"Formidable foe?! Don't come at me with that nonsense Orochi! I don't care how strong anyone in this world is – none have faced the likes of you! Here's what you do: When that bitch arrives in Nyohhira, I don't give a damn if anyone notices, you get her yourself, understood?"

"Yes master, it will be done."

"Good! Because if you fail this time Orochi – there will be a replacement for you!"

With that, the man stormed out, angry at his subject.

xXxXxXxXx

**Okay, so, sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to release. I was more or less enjoying my Thanksgiving break, and was also having a bit of writer's block. At the very least, hope you all enjoyed seeing Norah in combat, as I like to think it was pretty diverse compared to what we see with Ammy. Oh, and the glyphs that Norah use during battle are actually the same thing as what the character Weiss Schnee uses during her battles from the show RWBY, if anyone's seen that, just without the snowflake emblem on it. Been thinking about coming up with one, just haven't yet…**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	5. Ōkami to Wazuka Mokushiroku

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Okami **_**or **_**Spice and Wolf**_**.**

xXxXxXxXx

_狼と他の女神_

_Ōkami to hoka no Megami_

_Wolf and other Goddess_

xXxXxXxXx

"Hiyaaaaaaah!" I sliced through an Imp with Thunder's Edge. I was out of ink, so my Celestial Brush was now useless, tucked carefully away in my belt. I was just down to my regular weapons now.

They wouldn't stop coming. Just as I would kill one, another would take its place. I was getting tired – if I didn't do something fast, civilians would get hurt.

Then, as I was fighting, the unthinkable happened: A mighty roar echoed across the city, and everything stopped – the screams of people, my slash towards an Imp, the Imps' advancement on me. I turned around…

…and there stood the mighty Orochi, all eight heads looking at me.

xXxXxXxXx

Chloe walked up to the town gate. Norah was in her arms, being carried, still having not healed from her paralyzed spine.

"Chl-Chloe…you don't have to carry me like this." The latter suddenly spoke. The snow fall was heavy this far North, the girl's pale skin being highlighted by it.

"I know, but we're right outside Nyohhira. As soon as we get in, we'll find Holo and Lawrence, and they'll help take care of you. I promise."

When Chloe approached the gate, she spoke with one of the city guards, explaining her and Norah's situation. Eventually, he let them through. After walking for a while, looking for the inn that Holo and Lawrence owned, Chloe finally collapsed, unable to keep walking, pretty beat herself.

"Ch-Chloe…just leave me here. I'll walk for a bit and look for the inn. Go get some food…keep your own strength up." Norah said at the incident.

"No! I'm not leaving you by yourself! What if you're attacked?"

"I'll be fine. Some of my glyphs have a healing effect. I'll do that and be good enough to attack for a while. Come on, go."

Chloe stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Fine, I don't like it, but I'll go. I'll be right back." She walked off, leaving Norah by herself.

xXxXxXxXx

Chloe stood there, purchasing food at a merchant's stall, when suddenly, she heard screams and a ruckus. She turned around, and saw that a young woman with _wolf ears and tail _was fighting with a large group of monsters. She appeared to be protecting…Norah!

"Norah!" Chloe yelled out, and began pushing through the crowd, racing to her friend.

Chloe looked over, and in the distance, she saw that Holo and Lawrence were close to the ruckus.

_Oh no…do they know that that's Norah? _She thought to herself. Now was not the time to be questioning things though – she had to get over there.

xXxXxXxXx

"Amaterasu," Orochi said as he stood before me, "finally, we meet in this world."

"Orochi. I knew that statue wasn't just a statue."

"Ha! You're a wise one sun goddess! My master revived me! And it's about time we got our revenge against you…"

"I've beaten you before Orochi! What makes you think that this will be any different?"

"For one, you have no ink for that little brush of yours, so none of your powers will work! Second, your trapped in a human form in this world, one that you are awkward with, one in which you won't be nearly as good at fighting me!"

"That's where you're wrong! I've been able to hold my own against all of your Imps so far, and I can do the same with you!"

"So naïve! You forget that you are drained of ink! Your conventional weapons do nothing against me!"

"That's…where yo-you're wrong…" I heard a voice to my right. I quickly turned, and saw that the girl – Norah – was walking over to me.

"Ah, looks like my target has made herself easier to catch!" Orochi called. Wait, what did he mean by that?

"I don't care if I'm a target to you you wretched beast!" She spat out. She had a determined look in her eye. Then, she reached into her cloak, and pulled out a _katana_. How had I not seen the weapon prior, much less the perfectly white hilt of it?

"You might be able to overpower one wolf goddess, but," she removed her cloak revealing that she had wolf ears and tail as well – in fact, she was the image of Holo, if she were a tad younger "but can you handle two at once?"

She suddenly held out her hand, aiming it at me, and a blue glyph appeared around my feet. After a few moments, I felt rejuvenated – and I noticed that my ink was restored as well! I looked over, and she made a glyph appear around her feet as well, healing herself.

"Alright Orochi," I said with a grin "now this fight is fair!"

I rushed towards the beast, quickly drawing my brush.

"Veil of Mist!" I yelled the command as I drew the two lines over Orochi, slowing the flow of time. I lashed out at one of his heads, but got knocked back. My weapons weren't doing a thing!

"Ahahaha! Amaterasu, you out to know better than that! My hide is impervious to damage from your weak weapons!"

I gritted my teeth in anger. He was right. Then I paused: What if Norah's glyphs had offensive capabilities as well?

"Norah!" I called out, dodging Orochi's attacks.

"Yeah?"

"Those glyphs can be offensive, right?"

"Sure can!"

"Got anything effective against water?"

"You bet! Just make sure your sword passes through it!"

After a few moments, a yellow glyph appeared in front of me. I ran through it, and immediately I could feel lightning coursing through Thunder's Edge – a bit redundant if you ask me, but I was in no position for questioning.

"Hey Orochi, feel this!" I rushed towards the head that had the water droplet emblem on it, knowing it was the head that controlled water. I slashed at it, and the effect went away from my sword, and while it wasn't a lot, I did some damage.

"Ha! I barely felt that! And you call yourself a goddess!" Orochi mocked.

This fight was getting nowhere. Normally there was sake around that I intoxicated the demon with, but I had a feeling that was hard to come by in this world. Suddenly though, time around my seemed to slow – I felt like I could barely move.

All of a sudden, a figure clad in black appeared in front of me, knocking me to the ground. They drew a sword, pressing it to my throat. I paused, knowing one move could cost me my life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Black Imps grabbing Norah.

"Amaterasu, it has been a while." I recognized the voice.

"It has…Yami." I spat out.

The figure lowered his hood – indeed, it was the demon king himself. His long black hair had markings on it that mirrored mine, but were a deep blue as opposed to my red.

"Yes. Unfortunately, our friend Orochi was taking too long – I had to come and get this job done myself."

"What is it you want with her?" I asked.

"That, is for you to find out, Amaterasu." With that, he disappeared, along with Orochi. I looked over, and Norah was gone as well. All that remained were her weapons.

_No…_ I thought to myself. _I couldn't protect her…_

xXxXxXxXx

**Okay, so I feel I have some explaining. Again, long wait between this chapter and the previous one. Don't worry; the story isn't going on indefinite hiatus like my others. For the most part, I was enjoying my Christmas break, and this wasn't necessarily one of the things I was worried about doing during the time, even though it should've been. I will try to start posting more regularly, as I do have some other ideas for stories, as well as getting around to taking the other two off of hiatus. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. I know I did. Ciao.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


End file.
